Un espadachin negro en una ciudad de demonios
by Crooz Dragon 1834
Summary: "Guts y casca han sufrido mucho en este mundo, asi que voy a enviarlos a otro mundo para que ya no sufran, no lo hago para deshacerme de guts lo hago como antiguo compañero y amigo de guts y casca, adios guts y casca" las palabras de un halcon blanco mirando el paisaje con una cara seria. Acompaña a guts y casca teniendo momentos oscuros en una ciudad de demonios.
1. Chapter 1

**Berserk X High School DxD: **

**Un caballero negro entre las facciones bíblicas**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La llegada

Después de derrotar al sacerdote y rescatar a Casca de las manos de Mozgus. dicho los apóstoles.

¡¿Maldito que haces aquí ?! Gritaria a guts con todas sus fuerzas

Solo vid a ver un antiguo amigo. -Diría el peliblanco con una voz calmada

¡Me dio una explicación de todo lo que paso en ese eclipse !: Diría el espadachín negro refiriéndose a esa noche en la banda del halcón.

Ya te lo dije lo que hice para cumplir mi sueño. - Diría grifith con el mismo tono de voz

¡Sueño mis polainas !. - Gritaría agallas con intención de matar al peliblanco ex líder de la banda del halcón.

Pero antes de que me hubiera parecido un golpe una persona de aspecto o un centro de interbloqueo bloqueando la gran espada de tripas y esa persona es ...

¡Zod! .- Diria el espadachin sorprendido

Bueno, bueno, nos volvemos a ver espadachín negro. - Diria zod

Y así trancurria la batallalan entre estos 2 espadas monstruosas, agallas pueden tener la ventaja de luchar con varios apóstoles pero no significaba que podría vencerlo al 100%, pero aun así así le rompería la espada que portaba.

Parece que mi espada nunca podrá vencerte.- Diria zod con sorpresa

Pero no puedes vencerme. - Diría transformándose en su modo apóstol

En otra parte una chica con la piel de color café se acercaría a grifith con tal de hablar con el pero antes de que se acercara un gran dolor inmenso se sentiría en su pecho

AHHAHAAHA.- Gritaria casca del dolor que la producción por culpa del peliblanco

Casca, lo lamento si te hice sufrir, tu fuiste la clave para que yo cumpliera mi sueño, un peso de que te rescate al ser una niña. - Diría el peliblanco recordando aquel momento en que la conoció por primera vez.

Tu y las tripas han funcionado mucho en este mundo, así como la libertad de tu tormento.- Diria grifith

¿Qué? .- Dirigir el espadachin negro sin entender a que se refiere

No bajes la guardia.- Zod le da daría un gran mordisco pero gran su gran espada lo bloquearía, para darle un corte horizontal en el abdomen.

¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso grifith?! .- Contestaria el espadachín negro

Ya te lo dije, la libertad de tu tormento.- Diria grifith para sacar un sable de su cintura

Grifith de la nada cortaría el cielo en 2 de manera rápida mostrando algo que sorprende a guts y casca

¡Que demonios! .- Contestaria el guts con asombro al ver que un portal se parece al cráneo que podría estar dispuesto a entrar.

Tuve que sujetar su espada al suelo con el suelo no ser absorbido por el portal creado por grifth, pero antes de que dijera algo se escucharía un grito perteneciente a un casca. Esta es una palabra que no está en la mano.

¡Maldito déjala! .- Gritaria guts sacando su espada y aprovechando el fuerte viento, este le levantaría su espada hacia arriba con la intención de hacerle un corte vertical.

Pero antes de que cortara con su gran espada, lo esquivaría sorprendiendo al pelinegro y griffith le agarraría del cuello. La tripa de la tripa con la intención de soltar el agarre del cuello del peliblanco.

Adiós Guts y Casca fue un gusto conocerlos y nunca habría podido cumplir mi sueño.- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa con una lagrima, para así lanzarlo al portal sin dudarlo.

¡Griffith! .- Gracia guts con todas sus fuerzas para ser tragado por el portal, así como el ultimo Grito de guts en este mundo.

¿Fue buena idea enviar una nueva dimensión? .- Preguntaria zod en su apóstol al peliblanco, ya que en la parte de la mano de dios no se siente ni la emoción ni la ayuda a los humanos.

Lo era, agallas y casca ya sufrimos bastante en este mundo, en toda su vida, siempre, en su vida, en su vida, en la guerra, viendo y matando a muchos soldados, tripas nunca tuvo una familia, su espada era la única en el camino de la vida y el trabajo en el campo de la batalla, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la familia, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida, la vida lo que nunca he querido, así como él ha decidido como antiguo líder y compañero de ellos, ha decidido enviarles una nueva dimensión para que encuentren la paz y el amor nunca antes recibido.- Contestaria a la pregunta del apóstol sorprendiéndolo con su respuesta ,Ya que el creyó en la parte de la mano de dios nunca sentiría las emociones pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Bueno, ya acabé con mi pasado ahora vámonos zod.- Diria el peliblanco

* * *

Lugar desconocido

Podemos ver a guts levantándose del suelo ya su lado se encuentra con la exmercenaria casca y en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

AH mi cabeza. - Diria agallas agarrándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

OW, que bueno que te encuentres bien, estaba preocupado de que habías muerto, en serio lo estaba! .- Dirigir una voz que salga de la bolsa de tripas y esa voz le pertenezca al elfo puck.

¿En donde estamos? .- Dijo tripas

Al parecer that tal grifith nos teletransporto a un bosque.- Dijo el elfo observando

¡AHAH ESE MALDITO LE VAS VA A PAGAR! .- Gritaria guts con todas sus fuerzas que hasta incluso se escucharía un gran eco y el sonido de unos pájaros volando.

¡Calma las tripas, calma! .- Dijo el elfo alterándose

Con esas palabras fueron necesarias para calmar al mercenario aunque en realidad lo hizo por que estaba su compañera durmiendo

Tienes razón.- Dijo el mercenario tranquilo

Ahora solo debemos encontrar dónde quedarnos, aunque será difícil ya que estamos en el bosque, debemos encontrar rápido antes de que anochezca.- Diria guts

Casca despierta casca.- Dijo el mercenario para despertar a la pelinegra

Ahhahahaha.- Esas palabras saldrían de la boca de la pelinegra.

Casca yo te salvare.- Diria guts con duras penas

El grupo caminaba y caminaba hasta que encontraron una especie de camino que nunca han visto.

Que demonios - Murmuro el mercenario en la calle era de un color gris fuerte con una línea amarilla en el medio y en el lado derecho de encontrar una barricada.

¡Oigan! ¿Están perdidos? .- Las tripas se sorprenden al ver qué era un hombre con ropas extrañas con un objeto que nunca ha visto en su vida.

Ese hombre era un policía

Que ropas tan raras tiene. - Dijo puck con mucha curiosidad observando al hombre

¿Iban a una convención de cosplay ?, si es así me pueden decir en que dirección queda ya que voy a ir en mi tiempo libre.- Dijo el policía a ráfaga mirando que tiene una armadura de color negro con una bata alrededor de su cuello y mirando que llevaba una gran espada y acompañado de una mujer morena.

¿Cosplay? .- Tripas de Penso

¿No íbamos a un pueblo cercano, sabe donde está? .- Preguntaria guts with a tono frio

¿Pueblo cercano? Aquí solo hay una ciudad.- Contestación el policía a la pregunta de agallas.

¿Como que ciudad? ¿En dónde estamos? .- Preguntaría guts con su típico tono frio

Estamos en Japón, Kuo.- Respondería el policía.

Gust estaba confuso, un montón de ideas le rodearía la cabeza

Está bien, ¿puede decirnos donde queda la ciudad? .- Diría guts

All Right. - Diría el policía con una mirada extraña.

Señalando el camino y las direcciones que tiene que seguir, gustó en el lugar señalado sorprendiéndose de algo que nunca ha visto en su vida.

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE LUGAR?! .- Gritaría agallas con tidas sus fuerzas viendo los grandes edificios, puestos de comida, tiendas, etc.

Así comenzaría la aventura de tripas en otro sin saber los peligros que le aguardan.

Aleta


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Un mercenario en Japón**

* * *

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE LUGAR?! .- Gritaría agallas con todas sus fuerzas viendo los grandes edificios, puestos de comida, tiendas, etc.

La gente lo vería por el grito que hizo formando una escena

¡WOW, nunca en mi vida he visto estructuras así! .- Dirigir puck con asombro a ver los edificios.

Por ahora debemos encontrar un lugar para quedarnos.- Dijo guts

La gente lo miraía murmurando como "de que esta disfrazado", "acaso es un cosplay", "Oh esta guapo" "quien es la chica que lo esta acompañando es muy linda", esos los murmuro de la gente al mirar al dúo pero gust lo ignoraría.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente de este lugar? .- Era los pensamientos de gustar mirar a la gente.

Después de un rato encontraremos un lugar donde quedarse y una casa abandonada que estaba desordenada y sucio pero era el sitio perfecto para quedarse.

No será el mejor lugar pero esta bien.- Dijo el mercenario

Puck necesita ser investigado en este mundo y como funciona. - Ordenaría gust al elfo

Bueno al menos di por favor la próxima vez. - Dijo el elfo con indiferencia y molestia.

Anochecer

En una casa abandonada se encuentra un puck y un guts discutiendo mientras que hace tiempo se encuentra una casca durmiendo en el piso.

Y eso es lo que pude investigar. -Dijo el elfo

Así es este mundo se llama la Tierra, el país y el estado donde estamos es Japón, Kuo, el dinero que se utiliza aquí funciona con las monedas y los números no hay nibles ni plebeyos solo hay personas que viven y conviven sin importar el estatus.- Pensaba el mercenario

Este mundo es muy complicado. - Diría guts tumbándose al piso con las manos en la cabeza.

Bueno, voy a dormirme, vamos a despertarnos temprano

Ok.- Responderia el elfo

Olvide decirle las tripas que se encuentran en un aura no varias auras demoniacas aquí en la ciudad. - Murmuro elfo al recordar que encontró varias presencias malignas.

Amanecer

Podemos ver a guts caminando en un parque junto con puck y casca

Este lugar es demasiado tranquilo y relajante. -Dijo el elfo acostado sobre una fuente lena de agua.

Así es. - Dijo el mercenario observando todo el parque con una mirada aburrida

Oh, vamos a tener una forma de sonrisa y relájate estamos en un lugar donde podemos tranquilizarnos. - Dijo el elfo con una sonrisa

¡Ahora vamos a jeje no te alejes de mi idiota! - Respondería el elfo al ver qué se puede alejar junto con casca.

Después de un rato caminando, llegarían a una especie de edificio grande viendo que muchos chicos con edad de 16 a 18 años se dirigen hay.

¿Que este lugar? - Se preguntaría el mercenario al ver el edificio

Después de un cartel pegado a la pared que decía academia Kuo.

¿Academia Kuo ?. - Era el pensamiento de guts al verlo.

Hmm eh escuchado que hay un sistema donde los chicos estudian para cumplir sus metas llamadas educación. - Pensaba el mercenario

Bueno será mejor ir- Hmm Que demonios. - Dijo el mercenario en el estigma de su cuello comenzaba a sangrar.

¿Acaso aquí hay apóstoles en este mundo ?. - Era la pregunta dicha por el mercenario.

En esa academia debe haber un apóstol escondido entre los estudiantes de ahí, pero también, si se va a matar a un estudiante de ese lugar tendré problemas.- Penso guts al ver a la cantidad de estudiantes.

Sera mejor irme pensare en un plan.- Dijo guts para retirarse si saber que una pelirroja lo estaba observando.

Anochecer

Tripas, ¿en serio hay apóstoles en este lugar? - Diria puck con curiosidad

Si. -Dijo tripas

Nos encontramos en una especie de almacén abandonado, ene se lugar estaban tripas, casca y disco discutiendo sobre el apóstol de la academia.

¿Qué haremos? no puedes matar a cada estudiante de ese lugar.- Responderá puck

Exacto por eso estoy pensando en un plan para matar al apóstol de ese lugar.- Dijo guts

Bueno, tu estigma es casi como un buscador de apóstoles, así que ¿vamos a atraer al apóstol? Disco de Dijo

No está seguro, pero no estoy seguro. - Respondería con duda agallas.

Mmmm esto se pone complicado para mi estar en otro mundo no es fácil.- Diria guts

Pero antes de que alguien dijera una sola palabra

Qu.- Un impactado guts diría que al ver su estigma comenzaba a sangrar

Guts tu marca está sangrando. - Diria un puck sorprendido

Huelo algo delicioso, será dulce o amargo, no esté olor no se compara con los de los que yo he comido hace mucho tiempo. Diria una voz saliendo de una gran pila de cajas.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Demonios (apóstoles) y ángeles caídos

* * *

¿Quién demonios dijo eso?.- Diría guts en un estado de alerta a punto de desvainar su espada

YO. - Saldría una mujer hermosa de la pila de caja

¿Quién demonios eres?, ¿acaso eres un apóstol? – Preguntaría guts a la mujer

¿Apóstol? Te equivocas yo soy un ¡DEMONIO!.- Así saldrá la mujer mostrando un cuerpo parecido al de una larva con patas.

Tu olor no se compara con ellos humanos que yo he comido anteriormente, es esquicito y sabroso, ¡disfrutare en comer tu carne! -Dijo la larva lanzándose hacia el espadachín negro pero este sacaría su espada bloqueando la mordedura del apóstol.

Lo lamento pero mi carne va ser vieja y dura para ti.- Dijo guts para luego empujarla

Guts correría con intención de atacarla pero esta esquivaría el ataque, la chica estaba parada luego ser rodeada por varios círculos mágico que estos saldrían acido.

Que habilidad tan problemática.- Pensaba guts esquivando el acido

Para luego lanzar 3 cuchillos a la cara de la chica, clavándoselas en su cara y en el ojo izquierdo, guts aprovecho para atacar en la parte de atrás con su Dragon Slayer, haciendo un corte profundo para así rebanándosela.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. - Gritaría el demonio con mucho dolor

¡MALDITO HUMANO, PAGARAS POR LASTIMARME! - Gritaria con intención de darle una mordida

Pero guts esquivaría el ataque, aprovechando que estaba distraída decidió darle un corte descendente pero esta lo esquivaría agarrándolo del cuello, para así lanzarlo hacia la pared estrellándolo.

AAH.- Un gruñido saldría de la boca de guts

Para así levantarse pero este confundido se dio cuenta que la demonio lo agarro de nuevo para así lanzarlo de nuevo al suelo.

¡GUTS!.- Dijo puck al ver a su compañero siendo lastimado

AAAAHHH.- Gritos de dolor por que su estigma de su pecho sangraría también al estar cerca de la demonio.

HAHAHA, ¿Cómo se siente?.- Dijo la demonio al ver a guts con su cabeza ensangrentada

JAJAJAJA, después de comerte voy a comerme a la mujer que te acompaño también huelo que tiene el mismo aroma que tu, JAJAJA será un festín. -Diria la mujer riéndose como loca.

Pero antes de que dijera una palabra en el brazo izquierdo de guts saldría un gran agujero dejando con duda a la demonio y su respuesta llego al saber que…

AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG.- En el brazo de guts saldrá una bala de cañón disparando como objetivo a la demonio, dejando así una gran herida en el abdomen.

Ufff.- Diria un guts con cansancio

Sabias que ganarías.- Diria un puck feliz

Guts se acercaría a la demonio, la demonio se asustaría esta se arrastraría pero fue inútil ya que guts la sujetaría del cabello.

Ahora respóndeme una pregunta.- Dijo guts con una cara seria que asustaría a cualquiera

S-si.- Dijo la demonio asustada

Dime, ¿Quién es el apóstol que está en la academia kuo?.- Le dijo guts a la demonio

¿Apóstol? Si te refieres a la gremory y a la sitri están en esa academia según la información que se es que ellas son chicas una trae el pelo rojo y otra trae el pelo negro pero ten cuidado con su nobleza ajajja.- Dijo la demonio riéndose al ultimo para luego ser decapitada por guts.

Así que no hay un solo apóstol, sino que hay que hay 2 mas. - Respondería guts a la respuesta del demonio.

Pero a que se refiere con nobleza, tal vez se refiera a que hay apóstoles al servicio de esas 2.- Dijo pensativo al oír la última palabra del demonio.

Tch, de nuevo tengo que lidiar con subordinados de apóstoles. - Dijo guts molesto a la idea de matar a un grupo de apóstoles

Recordando aquella vez que se enfrentó a mozgus y sus subordinados, la banda del perro negro y rosine y sus falsos elfos.

Bueno salgamos de aquí, no quiero encontrarme con más apóstoles. - Dijo guts con molestia

E-esta bien, vamos casca.- Diria puck sujetando la mano de la chica.

Saliendo del almacen, el grupo se encontraría en le mismo parque aunque estaba oscuro a un podían ver con claridad gracias a los postes de luz

Bueno a pesar de estar oscuro podemos ver gracias a esas cosas altas de luz.- Dijo el elfo mientras volaba y brillaba como una luciérnaga.

En serio pareces un insecto.- Dijo guts con burla.

MMMHH.-De la mente de guts saldría esa palabra sin razón alguna su marca sangraría pero…

Que extraño la marca no me duele. - Pensó guts al ver sangre salir de su cuello.

Y la razón era que en un árbol se encontraba un hombre de la mediana edad usando una gabardina de color gris junto con un sombrero del mismo color, junto con una chica de cabello azul con una chaqueta roja la parte abierta deja ver el pecho de la mujer, una niña rubia con coletas que usaba un traje típico de maid y por ultimo una chica de pelo negro largo con ojos morados con un atuendo sadomasoquismo que dejaba ver todo cubriendo sus partes privadas, se llamaban Donaseek, kalawarner, mittle y reynare. Ellos estaban observando al grupo hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

Ese hombre trae un aura muy extraña, aunque no es para nada parecida al de los demonios ni ángeles ni ángeles caídos. - Diría el hombre de gabardina

Es cierto, aunque en realidad tengo mucha curiosidad la marca que lleva en su cuello, parece un símbolo de un clan.- Diría la niña rubia

¿Que hacemos?, ¿lo matamos?.- Diria la peliazul

No, tenemos que observarlo mas, después de todo vimos como el derroto a un demonio renegado con esa gran espada, y eso que no siento nada sagrado en esa espada y sus armas.- Dijo la chica llamada reynare.

Hasta ahora solo podemos observarlo a ver cual es su siguiente acción al igual que la chica que lo acompaña y el insecto también.- Dijo la pelinegra sin apartar la mirada del espadachin.

Lo sabemos pero no creen que ahora esta actuando raro.- Dijo la chica maid al ver a guts mirando por todos lados.

Tal vez el. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el espadachín gritaría

¡SALID DE DONDE SE ENCUETRAN DESGRACIADOS VAMOS, MALDITOS APOSTOLES VAMOOOOOS!.- Gritaría guts con todas sus fuerzas asustando a los 4 ángeles caídos.

¿C-como pudo saber que lo estábamos observado?.- Diría la chica peli azul asustada.

Y ¿a que se refiere con apóstol?, ¿acaso asesina sacerdotes o angeles?.- Era las preguntas del único hombre del grupo de caidos.

No lo sabemos pero hay que irnos antes de que nos encuentre. - Dijo reinare ordenando a los ángeles caídos para luego activar un circulo mágico teletransportándolos.

¡VAMOS SALGAN SALGAN!.- Eran los gritos de guts dando cortes a todos lados sin percatarse de que puck y casca.

Eh la marca dejo de sangrar.- Dijo guts confuso

Guts, ¿que fue eso?.- Dijo puck

No lo se, de la nada mi marca sangro pero yo no sentí dolor alguno, al parecer había apóstoles en alguna parte de este lugar , vámonos no quiero encontrarme con mas de ellos.- Diría guts caminando.

Amanecer

Podemos a guts caminado solo en las calles de kuo, dejando solo a puck cuidando de casca en la casa abandonada, el quería estar un tiempo a solas pensando de quien era esa tal gremory y zona y quienes son la nobleza al igual de quien lo estaba vigilando anoche en el parque.

Pensé que este lugar no tendría apóstoles pero me equivoque hay apóstoles, necesito información acerca de esa tal gremory y sitri al igual que sus noblezas y el que me estaba vigilando.- Pendo guts al idea se saber quién eran realmente.

¿Cuántas almas mas debo destruir? ¿Cuánto mas debo arrastrarme a las tinieblas? ¿Cuántos apóstoles debo matar para acercarme a el?.- Diria guts refiriéndose a grifith en su forma apóstol mejor conocido como femto.

Guts por el agotamiento y el estrés se pondría de rodillas en el suelo para si caer casi desmayado pero alguien lo evitaría

¿Estas bien?.- En la mente de guts se escucharía una voz tranquila y un poco infantil y esa persona es..

Capítulo 4: Encuentros

¿Estás bien?.- En la mente de guts se escucharía una voz tranquila y un poco infantil y esa persona es..

Ahhh.- Dijo un guts en el suelo con la mano en su cabeza.

Para observar a su alrededor encontrándose con una chica rubia de pelo suelto con ojos verde que llevaba un atuendo de monja

Señor, ¿usted se encuentra bien?.- Diria la monja preocupada al ver a guts.

Descuida estoy bien solo el agotamiento y el estrés me hicieron desmayarme. -Dijo guts de manera fría.

Gracias a Dios- Dijo la monja con alegría

Que extraño las heridas que tuve desaparecieron.-Dijo guts en sus pensamientos

A perdón por no presentarme me llamo Asia argento mucho gusto.- Dijo la rubia llamada Asia

Yo me llamo Guts.- Dijo el mercenario en tono frio

Mucho gusto guts-san, me podría decir donde esta la iglesia de la ciudad, por favor.- La rubia le pregunto al mercenario

La verdad no se donde esta, después de todo yo también acabo de llegar a esta ciudad.- Dijo guts

Ya veo.- Respondió Asia

Bueno, ¿que tal si caminamos juntos?.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Lo lamento, quiero estar solo.- Dijo guts para darse la vuelta

B-Bueno esta bien, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar podemos caminar juntos.- Dijo la rubia con un tono triste.

Bueno haz lo que quieras.- Respondería guts sin mirarla y dándole la espalda

SI.- Dijo la rubia con alegría para luego despedirse

Si chicas como ella estuvieran en mi mundo no durarían ni 2 días.- Pensó guts sádicamente

Guts estaría en el centro observando todas las tiendas y puestos, incluso chicas le coquetearon, pero guts la rechazaría fríamente, hasta probo la comida gratis de los puestos de comida y los sorprendió bastante como sabia, incluso por instinto o coincidencia encontró varios billetes de la calle, gastándolo en alcohol de un bar que lo recomendaron los puestos de comida, así guts probo por primera vez el alcohol de Japón para el lo sorprendió bastante el sabor.

Despues el salió del centro de la ciudad, se dirigió a ver las grandes estructuras que estaban, hasta incluso vio un gran edificio amplio, de ahí había personas vestidas de cosplayers como caballeros, héroes, enfermeras, animales, demonios (algo raro que guts vio ya que su estigma no sangro) y chicas mágicas, muchas personas se acercarían a guts proponiéndoles una foto ya que ellos creían que se estaba disfrazando de mercenario algo que le causo risa a guts, a pesar de que ellos no saben la existencia de los apostales si que están alegres, pero su risa se acabaría a sentir un gran dolor inmenso en su cuello uno que podría igualar al de un miembro de la mano de dios.

¡¿Qué rayos?!Mi marca esta sangrando, este dolor es como si fuera estar cerca de un miembro de la mano de dios.-Diria un sorprendido y alertado guts

En eso guts pensó salir pero chocaría con una chica de pelo negro con coletas y ojos morados que llevaba un atuendo de chica mágica de color rosa.

A disculpe, ¿está bien?.-Diria la chica cosplay de coletas

¿Por qué siento dolor al estar cerca de ella? Acaso ella será no no puede ser es una ¡apostol!. Seria la respuesta de guts al ver la chica mágica.

A un no ha respondido a mi pregunta, no sea grosero. - Dijo la chica pelinegra haciendo un puchero.

Necesito salir de aquí, esa apóstol es extremadamente fuerte, incluso podría ganarse un titulo como miembro de la mano de Dios. - eran los pensamientos de guts

Lo lamento, recordé tengo algo importante que hacer.- Dijo con un tono frio

OK.- Dijo la chica alegremente

Que extraño hombre, incluso su aura también es extraña no es un demonio renegado, ni un ángel caido, ni un ángel del cielo , un héroe o un youkai, o un no humano y ni siquiera un dragón, ¿quién eres realmente?.- Pensaba la chica pelinegra con coletas.

Anochecer

En un callejón oscuro se encontraba guts escondido y lastimado gracias al estigma.

Así que no es solo la chica gremory y sitri y su nobleza al igual que el tipo que me esta vigilando, también está un apóstol poderoso, será que hay un sistema parecido a la de la mano de Dios, si será verdad tendré muchos problemas en lidiar con todos ellos. Eran los pensamientos de guts al lidiar con ellos.

Necesito descansar mañana, será un largo día. Esto lo diría guts con cansancio pero antes de que el se fuera

Así que buscas a hace tal gremory y sitri.- Se escucharía una voz proveniente del callejon que salió guts.

Y tu quien eres, puedo decir que no eres normal.- Dijo guts provocando al desconocido que traía una gabardina gris.

JAJAJAJA Eres mas interesante cada dia, que tal si te hago una propuesta.- Dijo el hombre desconocido.

Acaso a ti nunca te enseñaron que debes decir tu nombre primero antes de hacer un trato con alguien. - Dijo el espadachín negro

Me disculpo por mi falta de educación, me llamo donaseek un ángel caído del grigory.- Dijo el sujeto identificado como Donaseek.

¿Un ángel caído?, jamás escuche de esa raza.- Diría el espadachin confuso.

Los ángeles caídos son ángeles que han caído de la gracia de Dios, hundiéndose entre el placer, la riqueza, etc. Le explicaría el ángel caído.

Así que son como los apóstoles pero con poderes de luz.- Dijo guts sin apartar la mirada del hombre frente a el.

Tal vez eso explique por que mi marca sangra sin que yo reciba daño. - Pensó el espadachín

Bueno, ¿cuál es la propuesta que quieres hacer conmigo?.- Le preguntaría guts para regresar al tema original.

Nosotros el grigory queremos reclutarlo para que usted mate de manera personal a rias gremory y sona sitri junto con el sekyruitei. Respondería el ángel a la propuesta que le propuso a guts

Usted será recompensado con mucha riquezas, mujeres, fama, honor y reconocimientos por parte de nuestro líder azazel.- Dijo el ángel caido

Así que quieren que tome un trabajo de asesinato, Dijo el pelinegro

Exacto, se imagina todo lo que puede ganar al matar a.-pero antes de que dijera otra palabra guts lo interrumpiría.

Rechazo la oferta, yo no acepto ordenes de nadie, yo no quiero nada de eso lo único que quiero es matar a mi manera a los apóstoles.- Dijo guts interrumpiendo al ángel caido

Así que, ¿rechaza a la propuesta?.- Diría el ángel con un tono serio y frio

Si. Responderia guts sin dudarlo.

Bueno no tengo otra opción.- Diría el ángel para así crear una lanza de luz

Entonces, ¡MUERE!.- Gritaria el ángel desplegando sus 2 alas de ángel caido con intencionde matar al mercenario.

Pero guts de reflejo esquivaría la lanza de luz, para así hacerle un corte descendente al ángel caido, pero este lo esquivaría por suerte.

Para ser humano tienes buenos reflejos y una gran fuerza que te permite levantar ese gran lingote de hierro. Diría donaseek a guts

Gracias por el cumplido, entones que ¿peleamos?


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 5: Masacre en la iglesia abandonada**

* * *

**Guts vs Donaseek**

Guts y donaseek correrían de manera recta para saber quien de los dos recibiría un golpe.

El resultado era que donaseek usaría sus alas para volar dándole una gran ventaja, donaseek daria estocadas yendo como objetivo al espadachín pero este los bloqueoía con su gran espada cosa que molesto al ángel caido, aprovechando que el ángel caido estaba concentrado en las estocadas empujarlo hacia atrás haciendo el retroceda para así darle un corte horizontal, cosa que salió mal ya que el ángel usaría sus alas para elevarse.

¿Crees que me quedare a que tu me atines un golpe ?, un humano no puede vencer nunca a un ángel. Diría el ángel burlándose de guts

Guts se enfocaría en donaseek. ahora teniendo los cuchillos en su espalda.

¡Demonios, te matare maldito! .- Gritara el ángel con tal se lanzarle su lanza de luz

Pero guts lo esquivaría dando salto, el ángel caido con enojo se lanzaría hacia guts junto con una lanza de luz recién hecha sin saber lo que esperaría.

El ángel le daría una estocada pero agallas lo bloquearía con su espada, para así saltar detrás del ángel dando una gran corte vertical en su espalda cosa que logro.

AAAAHHHHHHAHHH.- Grito el ángel caido de dolor por el corte producido por el espadachín

Antes de que guts le diera otro golpe Donaseek con sus alas elevaría hacia el cielo, mientras que en su espalda le gotario sangre.

Esas alas si que son molestas, Pensó guts al ver al ángel al cielo

Ese maldito hombre, me dio un gran corte en la espalda, como voy a ganarle. Pero una voz lo interrumpiría de sus pensamientos.

¡Donaseek necesitamos tu ayuda al parecer los demonios han descubierto nuestra base y el plan que estamos haciendo, las 2 herederas de las casas demoniacas se van a dirigir pronto aquí, Rápido!, la voz le pertenecía a reinare gritándole, poniendo en alerta al caído.

AL parecer tardare ya que el plan de reclutar al hombre que llamado guts fracaso así que no tengo más intención en matarlo ya que conoce a nuestra raza. Respondería el caído a la pelinegra.

Ok, mata a ese hombre rápido. - Dijo reinare para cortar la transmisión

Necesito acaba con este tipo de una vez por to AHHHGGG,. El caído soltaría un gruñido de dolor al sentir flechas en todo su cuerpo. Miraría a guts viendo que tenia una balleta autoatica en su brazo derecho. Dosaseek con sus alas iría a descender hacia el mercenario pero en vez de crear una lanza, crearía una espada.

Necesito acabar esto rápido.- Eran los pensamientos del caido

Pero el cometería un gran error.

Estos chocarían espadas al estar cerca, guts tendria la ventaja al tener una buena esgrima con la espada drayon Slayer, mientas que donaseek sudaría por la falta de resistencia debido a que el no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con la espada.

Hora de terminar con esto.- Dijo guts para hacerle corte mortal al caído pero este pensaría bloquearla con su espada de luz, pero…

La espada de luz de donaseek se rompería como si fuera cristal, junto con un corte en el pecho (no tan profundo)

¿C-c-como puede que haya perdido ante un humano?, ¿por que?.- Dijo el ángel caido que estaba tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre.

Guts clavando la punta de su espada contra el suelo le diría al ángel caido.

Escupe todo lo que sabes, sobre la chica llamada rias y sona al igual que todas sus noblezas, y eres el tipo que me estaba vigilando y donde esta su guarida y cuales son sus miembros. Dijo el mercenario lanzándole un montón de preguntas.

La chica llamada rias y sona son las herederas de los clanes demoniacos mas fuertes de todos y hermanas de los reyes demonios que gobiernan el inframundo, tienen como base la academia kuo, con respecto a su nobleza no tengo mucha información pero una de ellas tiene a un espadachin, una gran fuerza bruta, una mestiza y el ultimo miembro que se unió es el dragón emperador rojo. Con respecto a la nobleza de la sitri no tengo información de ellos, incluyendo con los que dijistes que alguien te esta vigilando si yo era pero no estaba solo había 3 mas vigilándote, nuestra base se encuentra en la iglesia abandonada y los miembros de la base además de mi son mittle, kalawarner, reinare, freed el sacerdote renegado junto con varios sacerdotes renegados, nuestro plan era extraerle el sacred gear a la monja que iba de camino a la iglesia e incluso recibí información de que las 2 herederas de clanes van a la iglesia.- Esto ultimo lo sorprendería guts ya que recordó que conoció a una monja que iba de camino a la iglesia.

Así que es todo, ahora.- guts levantaría su espada para matar de una vez por todas al caido pero…

¡Alto alto! ¡Yo te conte todo lo que se!.-Responderia el ángel con pánico

Si, pero intestaste matarme.- Dijo guts con una sonrisa

¡Espero que reinare y todos los miembros de la iglesia te maten!.- Gritaria el ángel con todas sus fuerzas.

Callate.- Dijo el mercenario para darle un gran corte partiendo a la mitas el cuerpo del angel caido.

Así que todos van a ir como objetivo a la iglesia, si la gremory y sitri y la monja van a estar ahí seria buena idea ir ahora mismo, bueno tengo como objetivo a todos como objetivo, esta noche comenzara una gran masacre en la iglesia, ¡QUE COMIENZE LA MASACRE EN LA IGLESIA!- Guts lo diría con una gran sonrisa sadica que incluso se veía un lobo negro.

Guts por puro instinto correria por todas las calles de kuo aunque este siempre se equivocaba, peo por pura coincidencia llegaría a la iglesia abandonada.

Así que, aquí es.. Dijo el mercenario al ver la iglesia

Al parecer el ángel caido tenia razón, hay mas ángeles caidos además de el.-Dijo guts al darse cuenta de que su marca estaba sangrando pero este no presentaba signos de dolor.

Bueno que comienze la fiesta.- Guts al decir patearía la puerta con todas sus fuerzas que esta termino por caer.

OHH quien interrumpe en este lugar sacro. Una voz desconocida se escucharía adentro de la iglesia.

De ahí saldría un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos de color rojo con un atuendo de sacerdote, el miraría al mercenario para luego poner una sonrisa.

¿Acaso tu eres un miembro de esta iglesia?.- Preguntaria el espadachin negro al sacerdote

Exacto, y que grosero soy yo me llamo Siegfreed un sacerdote expulsado de la iglesia .- Le respondería a guts

Que educado y yo e llamo-Antes de que el dijera una palabra el sacerdote lo interrunpiria

Lo lamento no tengo intención de escuchar el nombre de un muerto.- esto ultimo lo dirira para sacar una pistola de un su mano izquierda y una espada de luz de mano derecha.

¿Así que planeas matarme?-Preguntaria guts

Exacto.- Dijo el sacerdote entre risas

Bueno, ¡vamos a pelear hasta la muerte!, ¡VEN A POR MI!.- Gritaria guts con todas sus fuerzas para desvainar su espada.

Guts vs siegfreed

Guts correria hacia el sacerdote para darle un corte descendente con su dragonslayer pero freed lo esquivaría rodando hacia la derecha.

Para ser un humano, levantes esa gran espada como si fuera una normal.- Dijo el sacerdote al mercenario.

El sacerdote aprovechando la distracción del espadachin este con su espada le daría un corte por detrás pero no lo logro ya que guts lo bloquearía con su espada, guts aprovechando que estaba cerca lo empujaría con su espada para acertarle un golpe pero sigfreed lo esquivaría a duras penas para después dispararle con su pistola cosa que logro ya que una bala impactaría en el hombro derecho de guts.

AHHGG.- Guts gruñiría del dolor al recibir un disparo del sacerdote.

JAJAJAAJA, ¡vamos que pasa con esa actitud que tenías antes! .- Dijo el sacerdote riéndose como loco

Pero sin darse cuenta unas flechas se le clavarias en los hombros, piernas y abdomen al igual que un par de cuchillos en su espalda.

AHGGG, ¡maldito seas tu!.- el sacerdote gritaría para luego con su pistola le dispararía al mercenario pero este con su gran espada bloquearía las balas cosa que molesto al sacerdote, decidió tirar su pistola para sacar otra espada de luz.

Decidiendo atacar a guts con sus 2 espadas, pero gus atacaría al sacerdote con su espada para luego comenzar un choque de espadas.

Cosa que enojo aún más al peliblanco ya que este esquivaría y bloquearía sus ataques, el sacerdote le saldría gotas por el agotamiento, y guts no mostraría ni un signo de cansarse.

¿Por qué?,¿por qué?!, ¡¿mis ataques nunca le hacen nada?! .- se preguntaría el sacerdote entre gritos.

Te voy a decir por qué, pones mucha fuerza y energía a tus ataques, haces los mismos movimientos que cualquier persona con experiencia lo esquivaría sin dificultad y por ultimo tu solo gritas y te estresas con tu oponente, Guts le respondería sacando sus dudas.

¡¿Como puede ser posible?! . - Freed se molestaría por eso ya que antes era uno de los sacerdotes mas fuertes de la iglesia pero guts le respondió que sus ataques eran simples y básicos.

Bueno hora de terminar con esto.- Dijo el mercenario sin entender a que se refería

Su respuesta llego ya que guts le propinaría un golpe en la cara con su brazo metálico, le rompería la nariz, guts aprovecho que se estaba sosteniendo la mano para darle un gran corte en su hombro derecho para así cortar el brazo del sacerdote.

AAAAAHHHHH. - Gritaría de dolor el sacerdote

Guts al ver sacerdote decidió darle el golpe de gracia, pero este de su bolsillo sacaría una bomba de luz para escapar cosa que logro, guts al ver la gran luz que producía dejándolo con los ojos cerrados, siegfreed aprovecho para escapar de la iglesia.

Guts al recuperar la vista vio que el sacerdote ya no estaba por ninguna parte pensando que escapo al lanzar ese extraño objeto.

Bueno después de todo el mostro una entrada secreta de esta iglesia. - Dijo guts mirando que había un sótano oculto, al parecer pensó que en su combate han desruido todo a su paso observando que todos los muebles que había han sido destruidos por el combate de espadas de el y el sacerdote.

Guts decidió bajar para ver que se encontraba en el sótano en el sótano para su sorpresa vio algo que lo dejo impactado.

En el sótano había un montón de sacerdotes vistiendo de negro sentados de rodillas como si estuvieran rezando, mientras que al fondo se encontraba 3 chicas con las mismas alas del ángel que mato en el callejón oscuro junto con una chica rubia que estaba siendo crucificada mientras que esta estaba con los ojos cerrados mostrando que están inconsciente.

El mercenario al ver esto le recordaba un poco a su antiguo mundo algo que lo dejo nostálgico y asqueado.

Las 3 mujres se dieron cuenta del mercenario hasta se rieron y una de ellas decidió hablar.

Vaya vaya si es el hombre que venció a freed.- Dijo una chica de pelo largo negro con un traje revelador.

¡¿Que es todo esto? – Pregunto gritando a la pelinegra a la vez que los sacerdotes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de guts.

Estamos haciendo el ritual para extraerle el sacred gear a la monja llamada Asia argento. -Esto ultimo dejo impactado al guts ya que estaban pensando en que la monja llamada Asia era la misma quien la había ayudado aunque la acaba de conocer.

¡DEJALA!, ¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!- Dijo guts para después correr hacia la el trio de ángeles caídos.

JAJAJA crees que lo voy a permitir, ¡sacerdotes maten a ese hombre.- reinare ordenaría a los sacerdotes para que atacaran a guts.

Guts correría hasta el grupo de sacerdotes para después desvainar su espada y hacer un gran corte cortando a la mitad los cuerpos de los sacerdotes, dejando sorprendido a las 3 ángeles caídos, el espadachín negro cortaría sin piedad a cada uno de los sacerdotes asustándolos, algunos retrocedieron para no ser cortados pero guts sacando su ballesta le dispararía dejándolos al suelo, algunos de los que sobrevivieron se arrastraron hacia la puerta de entrada para escapar.

E-esto es imposible, ¡¿como u-un humano pudo derrotar fácilmente a un grupo de sacerdotes?!.- era la pregunta de mittle al ver al espadachin cortando a la mitad a cada sacerdote.

De veras, ¿este hombre es humano?.- Era la pregunta de la peli azul al ver a guts

Reinare miraría a guts con una cara de asombro pero no quitaría la sonrisa ya que…

Aunque matastes a los sacerdotes, el ritual esta a punto de ser completado JAAJJAA.- Se reiría la pelinegra con locura

Necesito detener ese ritual lo antes posible, no se que clase de poder tiene esa niña, pero si obtiene su poder me resultara mas difícil matarla, necesito pensar un plan para detener el ritual. -Penso el mercenario para después esquivar una corte de un sacerdote, pero guts le cortaría el pecho.

OH eso podría funcionar.- Penso guts para ver si su plan funcionaria.

Guts apuntando con su brazo izquierdo dejando curiosas a las ángeles caídos.

Su respuesta llego ya que guts de su mano bajaría para después jalar hacia atrás para dejar salir una gran bala de cañon apuntando como objetivo la parte baja de la cruz que estaba colgada Asia, provocando una gran explosion que hizo que las caídas se hicieran algún lado.

Que demonios.- Dijo la pelinegra viendo que el cuerpo de la chica ya no estaba.

Al parecer mi plan funciono dijo guts para ver que el cuerpo de Asia estaba en el suelo a un inconsciente teniendo su poder a un en su cuerpo.

¡MALDITO SEAS TU ACABAS DE ARRUINAR EL PLAN PARA TENER EL PODER DE ESA MONJAAA!, ¡ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI PREPARATE PARA MORIIIIRRRR!.- Grito reinare para crear una lanza junto con kalawarner y mittlel.

A nosotros nos molesta que un humano haya interferido en nuestros planes, así que te mataremos por enojar reinare-sama.- Dijo la niña rubia

Opino lo mismo, no apoyo la idea de ser humillada por un humano.- Dijo la peli azul

Bien, entonces, ¡VENIR A POR MI MALDITOS PAJAROS!.- Gritaria guts para sacar si ballesta automatica apuntando como objetivo a las caídas mientras que su estigma sangraría sin recibir señales de dolor

**Guts vs reinare, kalawarner y mittlet**

Guts le dispararía flechas a las caídas pero estas esquivarian las flechas mientras volaban mientrar estaban lanzando lanzas de luz con intención de matar al espadachin pero este los esquivaría sin dificultad cosa enojo a los ángeles caídos.

¡Maldito deja de esquivar!.- Dijo la ángel caido reinare molesta

Lo lamento pero no quiero morir.- Dijo guts

Antes de que se movería por instinto bloquearía con su espada una espada de luz creada por kalawarner, pero no se daría cuenta que lo golpearía por parte de mittlet, reinare aprovecho para lanzar de luz en la pierna derecha de guts cosa que logro.

GGHHHH.- Guts gruñiría al ser golpeado por el golpe y por la lanza de luz.

JA al parecer la suerte esta de mi lado- Dijo reinare con burla

Guts aun estaba consciente aun de recibir daño de las 2 caidas.

Guts comenzaría atacar por reflejo pero esto no lograría acertar un corte, cosa que hizo reír a las caídas y enojado de parte de guts, el espadachin lanzaría 3 cuchillos como objetivo a las caídas logrando que uno de los cuchillos se clavara en el hombro de kalawarner pero esta solo respondió con un ligero gruñido de dolor.

A mi nadie me toca.- Dijo la peli azul para después crear una lanza de luz

La peli azul le lanzaría la lanza de luz pero guts lo bloquearía, kalawarner aprovecho para después golpear al espadachin, pero al igual que la otra vez guts lo esquivaría para después hacer un corte descendente hacia la caída, provocándole un corte en el hombro izquierdo haciendo que esta gritara del dolor, mittlet interfería clavando su lanza de luz hacia guts pero este usaría el cuerpo de la peli azul como escudo haciendo que esta clavara su lanza en el mismo hombro provocándole a un mas dolor, guts aprovecho el asombro de la rubia para después darle un puñetazo usando su brazo de metal haciendo que esta retroceda del dolor.

Eso fue por golpearme. - Dijo guts dirigiéndolo a la rubia

Aprovechando que ella retrocedió le dio un corte en el hombro izquierdo para después que ella cayera del dolor.

Reinare estaba sorprendida que un simple humano haya provocado dolor a 2 angeles con experiencia en el campo de batalla.

¡NO CANTES VICTORIA!, ¡RECUERDA QUE YO ESTOY AUN AQUÍ!, reinare le gritaria a guts recordándole que ellas no son las únicas con quien esta peleando.

Ye equivocastes al parecer la suerte esta de mi lado. Dijo guts sonriendo

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la iglesia un grupo de 3 personas estaban corriendo, teniendo como objetivo la iglesia abandonada. Eran 2 chicos y una chica, el primer chico era uno de cabello castaño con ojor color amarillo miel estaba vestido con le uniforme de la academia kuo junto con una camisa roja abajo del uniforme, el segundo chico era uno de cabello rubio con ojos color azul y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo con una cara bonita llevaba también el uniforme de la academia kuo pero a diferencia del castaño este lo traía completo y la otra chica era una de pelo blanco con un broche de gato en su cabello ojos color amarillo y un rostro que puedes confundir con los de un gato y su apariencia era la de una niña pequeña.

Ellos se llaman issei, kiva y koneko, ellos tenían la misión de parte de su presidenta de rescatar la monja llamada Asia argento y eliminar o capturar a todos los enemigos de la iglesia.

Descuida Asia yo te rescatare.- Eran los pensamientos del castaño

No se por que presiento que algo raro va a suceder.- Penso la peli blanca

Mientras que en otra parte una pelirroja con un excelente cuerpo que llevaba el uniforme de la academia, pero femenino estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello negro atado a una cola de cabello que lo sujetaba un listón anaranjado mientras que esta tenia una sonrisa en su boca.

Eran rias gremory y akeno tenían la misión de capturar o eliminar a los enemigos que se ocultan en esta iglesia aunque estas al principio decidieron negarse ya que provocaría otra guerra entre facciones pero la determinación de issei de rescatar a su amiga Asia le armaría de valor para ir a la iglesia abandonada.

Akeno, haz un circulo mágico de teletransporte teniendo como objetivo a la iglesia abandonada.- Ordeno la pelirroja a la pelinegra.

Vaya, vaya acaso la determinación de issei-kun te armo de valor, hay que decir que se vio apuesto cuando se puso serio mientras te miraba. - Le respondió la pelinegra

N-no es eso, es que issei al ser mi siervo tengo que vigilarlo al igual de kiva y koneko que fueron con el.- Dijo la pelirroja con un sonrojo ligero.

No solo iras tu rias.- Le respondió una voz que provenía de la puerta del club del oculto

Estaría una chica de pelo negro corto con gafas que llevaba el mismo uniforme de la academia junto a ella estaba a una chica de gafas pero esta tenia el pelo largo.

Ellas era Sona sitri y Tsubaki

¿Por que sona?.- pregunto sorprendida rias al ver que su amiga y rival lo quería acompañar.

Por que en realidad lo hago para defender nuestro territorio, ya que compartimos territorio, ¿recuerdas?.- Dijo sona con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

Es cierto.- Dijo rias con un ojo cerrado.

No vamos a dejar que los angeles caídos gobiernen esta ciudad, ya informe de eso sirchez-sama de eso.-Dijo sona seria

Hasta ahora debemos irnos he enviado a 2 de mis piezas a la iglesia abandonada.- Dijo sona en voz seria

OK.- Afirmo rias

Akeno y Tsubaki crearian 2 circulos mágicos para ir a la iglesia abandonada sin saber que hay estaba el terror de los apóstoles.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, guts y reinare se enfrentarían en un duelo de espadas, pero cada espada que creaba reinare se rompía por 4 golpes de la drayon slayer de guts, esta se cansaría y sus manos sangraría debido a que ella estaba peleando de espada a espada con guts.

En otra parte se encontraría los cuerpos de kalawarner y mittlet, ya que ellas recibieron grandes cortadas y heridas graves, en una parte la cabeza de kalawarner estaba en el suelo y el cuerpo de mittlet estaba partido a la mitad.

Flashback

Guts estaba peleando contra mittlet y kalawarner, esquivaba y bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques.

Guts con dragón salyer bloquearía el ataque de ambas empujándolas, aprovechando que cada una de ellas estaba retrocediendo, guts levantaría su espada para hacer un corte vertical hacia las 2 pero kalawarner empujaría hacia un lado a la rubia sorprendiéndola.

Mittlet presencio una escena que le impacto bastante, el mercenario le cortaría la cabeza de un solo corte haciendo que su cabeza vuele hacia un lado mientras que una lluvia de sangre se mostraba en la escena.

Mittlet y reinare estaban sorprendidas al ver que su compañera murió a manos del espadachín negro.

Mittlet al ver la escena, se enfureció bastante armándose de valor hacia guts se lanzaría para golpearlo pero lo que no se espero que gust haría un corte vertical hacia mittlet cortando a la mitad su pequeño cuerpo.

Reinare No lo podía creer sus 2 compañeras fueron asesinadas por el espadachin, reinare al igual que mittlet se enojaría pero controlando su ira.

¡AHORA TE MATARE MIL VECES!.- Reinare se lanzaría hacia guts creando una espada en vez de una lanza.

Reinare apunto de clavar su espada en el cuello de guts, esta se detuvo sonriendo y riéndose como loca pero su sonrisa se detendría al ver a guts sosteniendo su espada como si nada mientras lo miraba con una cara de miedo.

Al parecer tengo mis reflejos.- dijo guts con un tono frio

Actualidad

Podemos ver a reinare de rodillas mientras que sus manos sangraban, reinare estaba a punto de morir a manos del espadachin negro, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Por favor no mate.- Dijo reinare en su forma yuuma suplicando al espadachin de no matarla

La forma que la ayudo de estar en la sociedad humana y con la que engaño a issei la estaba usando en frente de guts.

Por favor no yo no hice esto por que quería, lo hice por que me obligaron.- Dijo reinare con ojos suplicantes

Sime perdonale puedo hacer lo que usted quiera.- Estas palabras las dijo con una sonrisa

Guts se quedo mirándola hasta que llego a una conclusión.

JAJAJA Crees que me vas a engañarme ya he visto lo que eres realmente, una mujer con alas negras que solo busca poder.- Dijo guts con una sonrisa sadica haciendo que la caída se sorprendiera.

Bueno es hora de que mueras.- Dijo guts levantando su espada.

¡AHHH NO NO NO QUEIRO MORIR!.- Grito la caída en su forma yuuma para luego correr hacia la salida del soltano.

Pero guts le agarraría el cabello para que no escapara, guts con una gran sonrisa mientras que su cara se oscurecia le djo

Adios.- Dijo guts

AAAHHHH.- Grito reinare para después ser calllada por un corte que le cortaría la cabeza

Dando así por terminar el ultimo miembro de la iglesia abandonada.

Ahh será mejor irme de aquí, dijo guts para así salir sin olvidar a Asia.

Cargaria del hombro Asia para luego dejarla acostada en uno de los asientos sin destrozar de la iglesia.

A bueno mi trabajo aquí termi-HMMM?!.- Guts se sorprederia ya que su marca comenzó a sangrar pero en vez no causarle dolor, la marca le provocaba dolor, uno no tan grande pero uno insoportable, ese dolor se sentía como si zod estuviera cerca de el.

Pero que, mi marca comenzó a sangrar de la nada y me produce dolor, ¿acaso los apóstoles están a punto de venir a este lugar? .- Era la pregunta de guts al sentir su marca sacar sangre.

guts decidió esconderse ya que escucho una voces a lo lejos de la entrada.

Mientras tanto, issei, kiva y koneko llegarían a la entrada de la iglesia encontrándose que la puerta estaba derrumbada, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

No se supone que la puerta de la iglesia estaba completamente cerrada todo el día, investigando los alrededores como los asientas estaban destrozados y había marcas de cortes en el suelo, hasta que alguien decidió hablar.

Chicos miren esto- Dijo el castaño encontrándose una pistola que el la reconoció al instante.

Es la pistola de freed el hombre que trato de matarte. - Dijo kiva observando la pistola.

Exacto, hasta que incluso parece que hubo una pelea aquí en la iglesia, hay sangre y cortes en el piso hasta hay un brazo.- Dijo koneko analizando el entorno

¡¿Un brazo en el suelo?!.-Dijo issei sorprendido

Mientras tanto en otra parte detrás de la iglesia rias y sona junto con sus reinas observarían el entorno muy callado.

Que raro no hay nadie vigilando los alrededores de la iglesia.- Dijo rias viendo el paisaje

Exacto, se suponía que los angeles caídos estarían vigialando los alrededores, Dijo sona afirmando lo que dijo rias.

Algo muy raro pasa aquí, no detecto la presencia de un caido.- Dijo sona

Exploremos un poco mas el lugar.- Dijo rias para después sona baje la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

¡presidenta! ¡presidenta! .- Dirian 2 voces de 2 chicas, una traía el pelo azul corto mientras que la otra tenia el pelo blanco largo con flequillo.

¿Que pasa tsubasa y ruruko?.- Dijo sona viendo a la torre y peon de su grupo.+

Necesitamos que venga a ver esto. - Dijo ruruko con voz de miedo

Encontramos una entrada secreta pero lo que hay abajo nos dejo impactado.- Dijo tsubasa con vos nerviosa.

Hmm, entonces vamos a ese lugar que mencionaron. Dijo sona al ver al par de chicas

Voy contigo sona, akeno vamos.- Dijo rias dando una orden a su reina.

Mientras tanto

¡Issei encontre a alguien!.- Dijo kiva a issei para que venga

Hay issei se encontraría con una chica de pelo rubio durmiendo en una banca, reconociendo quien era esa chica.

¡ASIA!.- Dijo el castaño para saber si esta bien para su buena suerte estaba, aun con heridas pero no graves.

¿Era la chica que mencionastes?.- ´Pregunto el rubio al castaño

Si.- Dijo el castaño con lagrimas en sus ojos

Issei.- Issei escucharía una voz que reconoció era su ama rias gremory.

Presidenta, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto issei a su ama al verla aquí.

Vine para ayudarte y también por estaba preocupada. Dijo rias a su siervo

Ya veo, perdón si la desobedecí.- Se disculpo el castaño

Descuida, se que tu también te preocuparías si yo fuera secuestrada o a punto de ser asesinada por alguien. Dijo rias con una sonrisa

Bueno eso es cierto presidenta, Dijo issei con una sonrisa forzada.

Bueno, ¡todos vamos a la entrada secreta!, ordeno rias a todo su clan

¡Si!.- Responderían los 4 miembros del club del ocultismo

Siguiendo a rias, bajarían por las escaleras sin saber lo que le esperarían.

Rias y su sequito junto con zona y sus 3 piezas vieron una escena que vomitaría a cualquiera.

¿Que es esto?.- Dijo horrorizada sona al ver todos los cuerpos de los sacerdotes cortados a la mitad, algunos sin cabeza pegadas a sus cuerpos con las caras llenas de dolor hasta incluso vieron como 3 angeles caídos estaban en la misma forma, un gran charco se sangre se presentaba.

Presidenta.- Dijo issei llamando la atención de rias, issei apuntaba a una cabeza que reconoció al instante.

Era la cabeza de reinare cortada , su cara mostraba signos de terror y dolor, una escena que hizo que issei le helara la sangre.

Todos los miembros de sus clanes decidieron salir corriendo para ya no presentar tal escena.

¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!.- Diría rias horrorizada y nerviosa.

No tengo idea.- Le respondió sona con le mismo tono de voz

Mientras tanto un hombre de cabello traía en su mano un palo enredado con un vendaje, usando un par de piedras para crear chispas para así prender una antorcha, lo hacia mientras que en su rostro se mostraria una gran sonrisa sadica.

Rias, no quería decírtelo pero mi hermana me a contactado de que hay alguien peligroso en la ciudad,.- Dijo la sitri a rias con una cara llena de horror.

Mi hermana me dijo que tiene un aura extraña que mostraba terror, tristeza y ira.- Dijo la chica sitri.

¡¿Como?!.- Dijo rias exaltada.

Necesitamos investigar quien es esa persona lo antes posible, ates de que.-Antes de zona diría la ultima palabra alquien lo interrumpiría.

¡Presdenta, cuidado!, dijo sona sorprendida al ser agarrada de tsubasa.

Tsubasa, ¡¿que haces?!.- Dijo sona alterada

Su respuesta llego a observar que la pared se estaba cayendo.

¡¿Como?! .- Dijo sona sorprendida al ver los trozos de la iglesia

Todos miraron a su alrededor para dejarse ver algo que lo sorprendió a todos.

Los alrededores de la iglesia se estaban incendiando.

¡¿Como sucedió?!, Dijo rias sorprendida

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, saldrían entre las llamas unas flechas teniendo como objetivo rias.

¡Presidenta, cuidado!.- Dijo kiva para preparar su espada y bloquear las flechas dirigidas.

¿Que demonios?.- Dijo kiva para observar la entrada

"Vaya vaya nunca pensé encontrar a la apóstol rias y la apóstol sona" Dijo una voz misteriosa que dejo a todos en alerta.

¡Muéstrate!, Dijo sona de manera autoritaria

Con mucho gusto.- Dijo la voz desconocida, todos se pusieron en alerta a la entrada de la iglesia

De ahí de las llamas saldría un hombre alto de cabello corto, mientras este tenia su ojo derecho cerrado lo que mas les llamo la atención es que su brazo izquierdo era uno de metal mientras tenia una ballesta , llevaba una armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tenia un cinturón de cuchillos, en su espalda se encontraba su espada que dejaba ver el mango, en su mano derecha traía una antorcha que significaba que fue el quien inicio el fuego.

¡¿Quien eres tu?!.- Respondería rias

Guts correría sorprendiendo a todos, dejando a un lado la antorcha para sacar su espada dragon Slayer con intenciones de cortar en 2 a rias gremory.

¡Presidenta!.- Kiva se interpondría para bloquear la espada del mercenario esto solo lo hizo que empujara a kiva al chocar con su espada.

¡Kiva!. - Muchos gritarían su nombre

Todos observarían al individuo y este contestaria.

Me llamo guts el asesino de apóstoles, Dijo guts a los presentes

Muchos se impactaron a la respuesta del mercenario, todos pensaron que el se dedicaba a matar angeles y sacerdotes al servicio de Dios pero en realidad se referia a los demonios.

¡¿Por que atacaste a la presidenta?!- Grito el castaño

Crees que me importa.- Dijo guts sin diferencia.

Issei, no lo provoques.- Dijo rias a issei

Si no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo significa que quieres pelear contra nosotros. Dijo rias al mercenario.

Exacto.- Dijo guts

Entonces no tenemos otra opción, guts por intentar asesinar a las 2 herederas de los clanes demoniacos mas respetados, vas a ser arrestado o eliminado.- Dijo sona al mercenario

Entonces, ¡COMENZAMOS!. – Gritaria a guts para comenzar a pelear con las 2 noblezas de clanes mas fuertes.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 6: Guts vs el clan gremory y sitri**

* * *

Guts corrió para comenzar hacer un corte vertical con intención de matar a todos pero todos lo esquivarían retrocediendo el ataque, el primero en atacar fue koneko para darle un puñetazo en el abdomen, cosa que logro guts ya que el lo bloquearía pero este retrocedería por a fuerza de la pequeña el siguiente seria kiva, con su espada atacaría dándole un corte ascendente en la espalda pero guts provocaría un choque espadas haciendo que el retrocediera, aprovechando sin dudarlo lo atacaría dándole un corte pero Tsubaki se interpondría para luego activar su sacred gear mirror alice, gust se sorprenderia pero decididio no darle mucha importancia deciciendo romper el espejo pero este no se daria cuenta que un corte se produciría en su abdomen, haciendo que este gruñera, tsubasa decidió atacarlo junto con koneko para darle un buen golpe en el estomago pero guts se daría cuenta con su dragon Slayer lo bloquearía el ataque para luego empujarlas haciendo que retrocedan, lanzando 3 cuchillos para ver si acertaría para su sorpresa koneko traía uno en su pierna, kiva en su hombro izquerdo y ruruko en brazo derecho, gust decidiendo atacar a la que esta mas cerca, es decir, a ruruko esta con miedo retrocedería y gritaria pero sona se interpondría lanzando un ave hecha de agua protegiendo a ruruko, kiva en un choque de espadas protegería a ruruko, kiva y guts chocarían sus espadas pero guts tendría la ventaja haciendo que la espada de kiva se rompiera pero rias crearía una esfera con poder de la destrucción pero este lo esquivaría sin darse cuenta que recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de issei pero este casi no sentiría nada mientras tanto ruruko junto con akeno crearían un ataque mágico fuerte, guts al darse cuenta decidió bloquearlo con su espada haciendo que el caiga al suelo.

Demonios, esto será demasiado difícil, 1 de ellos pelea con la espada, 3 de ellos pelean a base de fuerza física, al igual que 4 de ellas lanzabas ataques mágicos directo hacia a mi, el mayor problema es que la chica con lentes tiene una habilidad que le permite devolver mis ataques, necesito idear un plan que rompa su formación. - Dijo guts sosteniendo su herida en el abdomen

Sal de donde te escondas. - Dijo rias de manera autoritaria

Vaya, vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esconderte?, Dijo akeno mientras se lamio sus labios con su traje de sacerdotisa.

Ya no tengo tiempo para pensar lo hare por instinto, vamos llenate de odio e ira. - Dijo guts para después salir de su escondite.

Primero atacaría a la chica Tsubaki pero este con su mirror alice lo bloquearía rompiéndolo en el proceso, guts aprovecho la oportunidad para esquivarlo, atrás de guts estaría ruruko recibiendo el ataque del mirror alice haciendo que esta gritara del dolor, Tsubaki se sorprendió ya que nadie aprovecharía la habilidad de su sacred gear dando se cuenta que estaba siendo utilizada, guts aprovecharía para clavarle su espada en espalda, haciendo que este gritaria del dolor por el inmenso dolor, zona se enojaría por eso al igual que kiva, guts utilizo su ballesta para apuntar a akeno pero kiva las detuvo con sus flechas para después invocar muchas espadas sorprendiendo al mercenario pero este lo esquivaría por reflejo para después destruir las espadas creadas, aprovechando las partes rotas guts decidió utilizarlas para crear pequeños proyectiles cosa que logro ya que kiva y akeno junto con ruruko les saltaría proyectiles clavándoselas en la cara, issei decidio atacar por atrás pero guts con su puño metálico para después darle un fuerte golpe la cara sacándole mucha sangre, koneko y tsubasa irían a por guts cosa que lograron ya que lo sujetarían del cuello para después golpearlo sin darse cuenta de que les tendio una trampa, guts con su mano izquierda lo subiría para después con su boca jalaría la cuerda, para después bajar su mano,koneko y tsubasa no sabrían que es lo que hiba a ser su respuesto llego ya que el saldria un proyectil haciendo que estas lo soltaran sin darse cuenta que tenia como objetivo a sona, tsubasa quería alertar a la presidente pero no logro ya que ella debajo de sus pies le impactaría el proyectil, provocando que tuviera heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo y sus lentes se romperían por el impacto enterrando sus restos en sus ojos, sona gritaria del dolor haciendo enojar a tsubasa, tsubasa Correría hacia el mercenario pero el esquivaría un golpe suyo para atacarla en su hombro izquierdo para después cortarle el brazo bañándose en la sangre de la peli azul, koneko se impactaría y se asustaría pero se armo de valor para atacarlo ya que estaba distraído pero este la respondería con un golpe en su mano izquierza, rias al ver esto decidió atacarlo pero guts le lanzaría a koneko para que ella recibiera el ataque, algo que hizo impactar a rias.

¿Como?. -Dijo una impactada rias para después atacarlo pero akeno y kiva estarían junto a ella

Vamos presidenta.- Los 2 contestaron al mismo tiempo

¡VAMOS!, yuuto akeno ataquemos con ataque combinado. - ordeno rias

Kiva atacaría a guts pero este le rechazaría todos ataque pero kiva decidió crear una espada hielo para congelar al mercenario cosa que dejo impactado a gust pero este con su espada rompería en pedazos el hielo, pero kiva no cambiaba de espada de hielo, guts se cansaría de atacar y romper el hielo a la vez así que decidió dejar de romper el hielo para tener una pelea de espadas pero cometió un gran error al hacerlo.

Guts observaría a las 2 chicas viendo que formaban un ataque mágico combinado con rayos y poder de la destrucción, el a ver eso sintió que se ataque seria peligroso así que decidió romper el hielo pero kiva se interpondría creando mas hielo, guts sin hacer nada decidió usar la fuerza bruta cosa que no funciono ya que el hielo se volvía mas grueso, guts usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza decidió brincar lo mas alto haciendo que el hielo se rompería sorprendió al rubio y estos chocarían espadas. Rias y akeno ya terminarían a tiempo el ataque lanzándoselas como objetivo al espadachin negro, la esfera mágica chocaría hacia guts sin saber lo que ellas esperarían.

Lo hicimos presidenta.- Dijo akeno con una sonrisa

Exacto, ahora debemos llevar a todos a-Un grito de dolor la interrumpiría y ese grito provenía de akeno, mostrando como guts le estaba cortando su hombro cortando por completo su brazo, mientras que en su brazo izquierda tenia a kiva con heridad graves dando una señal de que lo estuvo usando como escudo.

Rias al verlo retrocedio ya que guts estaba caminando rumbo hacia con dragón Slayer en la mano derecha, mientras que en la otra mano tiraría a kiva hacia un lado.

Issei estaba en le suelo con la nariz rota culpándose de no ser fuerte, issei con valor atacaría a guts pero este lo recibiría con un golpe pero issei siguió levantándose hasta que guts decidió darle un corte, pero issei con su sacred gear la detendría pero fue inutl pero issei hizo aumentos para sostenerla hasta que esta evoluciono a boosted gear cosa que sorprendió a rias y a guts, issei utilizando la fuerza del guantelete decidió golpear la espada del mercenario para después golpearlo ne le abdomen mandándolo lejos hacia el piso.

Issei.- Dijo rias para llamar la atención del castaño

¡¿Esta bien, presidenta?! Dijo issei preocupado

Si estoy bien, pero mas importante debemos llevar y curar a todos.- Dijo rias preocupada.

Bueno mucha gracias por salvarme issei.- Dijo rias divertida

Bueno después de todo tu eres mi- Antes de que issei dijera algo unas flecha se clavarían en su espalda sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

Pero que demo.- Dijo el castaño pero el recibiría una flecha en su ojo derecho provocándole dolor.

¡ISSEI!.- Grito rias preocupada

Pero antes de que ayudara a issei unos 3 cuchillos se clavarían uno estuvo en su cuello.

Nunca te han enseñado que nunca debes bajar la guardia a tu enemigi.- Dijo guts

Guts se acercaría hacia los 2 pero issei lo detendría pero este le patearía la cara, guts estaba listo para matar a rias hata que de pronto..

¿Pero que?.- Guts observaría el lugar viendo que toda la iglesia estaba en llamas.

Por si fuera poco se derrumbaría el techo, guts decidió dejar la iglesia entrando en las llamas que el provoco, dejando a rias y a sona y sus noblezas junto con Asia en los escombros


End file.
